


I'll Follow You

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker (mention) - Freeform, GFY, Gen, Not Happy, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: From a prompt by Norcumi:“ok. Any thought about Cody and lightsabers? His feelings about his General and how the man KEPT DROPPING his?”





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/gifts).



> Originally osted some years ago on my tumblr after a prompt by Norcumi, now cleaned up and betaed by Saphsaq (thank you so much!)  
> Title suggested by Saphsaq.

In the beginning of their association, when the ships and their armors were still new and shiny, Cody witnessed more than one of Kenobi’s lectures at Skywalker about not losing their lightsabers, the weapon being their life. While it was an interesting glimpse into Jedi philosophies, it was not mission critical and Cody filled it away into the ever-growing mental file of “I’ll remember that for later, just in case.”

And then Kenobi kept dropping his lightsaber. Over. And over. And over. First time Cody picked it up, he had the lecture in mind but hey, extenuating circumstances, middle of a battle, that could happen to anyone (except it didn’t, because losing your weapon in a fight was a death sentence for him and his brothers, had always been, and he was not going to make that mistake, couldn’t). And well, it was early in their command, Cody had no idea how Kenobi could be—what kind of man he was, what kind of General he would be.

Fifth time, Cody did ask “Weren’t you lecturing Commander Skywalker about just that—” and he got a tired side-glance for it. He asked the same question the next three times it happened, with a bit more snark each time. 

Twelfth time, Cody just fantasized about putting a leash on the man and the lightsaber. (Rex was there, heard the complaint, laughed in his face the bastard, although he did redeem himself by getting double food rations and ale from somewhere.)

By the twentieth time, Cody had transcended all of this and gone to a higher plane of acceptance—accompanied by all the sarcasm of the galaxy. Kenobi went where he went and climbed (and fell), Cody followed and picked up both man and lightsaber. (Rex was still laughing in his face, still provided non-regulation food and drinks.)

On Utapau, Cody was not surprised to find Kenobi’s lightsaber without the man it belonged to during a major engagement anymore. When he picked the weapon, he looked up and around to figure out where in all the Corellian Hells had his General climbed that time. 

Cody was not surprised anymore. Nope. Kenobi did what Kenobi did. 

Cody would follow.


End file.
